Adventures of Falling In Love
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Through their many adventures Emma and Regina discover their love for each other. Trouble is they can never seem to find the time to tell the other how they feel because when one adventure ends another seems to be right around the corner. Will they ever get a moment to declare their love? How will the people around them react if they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I know I have a story on the go already that I haven't updated in a while. This story has taken over my brain. It is a Swan Queen story. A twist on what has happened in the show. I do not like Hook so he will stay the villain and not be treated well, if you like Hook this is not the story you want to read. I like Peter Pan so he will be the good guy and similar to the show be connected to one of the main characters. Characters may be out of character, I apologize. WARNING: This story will have violent scenes and mentions of Sexual Abuse in later chapters, the latter will not go into detail but be alluded to. If this upsets anyone I apologize. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Hook(the movie.)**

* * *

Emma's blood was boiling, she can't believe she believed Regina didn't kill Archie. Everything in Emma told her Regina was telling the truth until Emma used her magic to watch Regina kill Archie.

Now Emma was angry and a little anxious, something about what she saw wasn't sitting right. Mr Gold said magic was emotion, you had to feel it. The dream catcher removed Pongo's memories of the event, did it remove his feelings too? If so Pongo sensed something wasn't right, maybe it wasn't Regina but someone assuming Regina's appearance. Suddenly a flash of Lancelot turning into Cora swims behind Emma's eyes.

Emma whispers "Cora."

Mary Margaret, David and Regina look at Emma all at once asking "What?"

Emma takes a breath "Cora. In the Enchanted Forest Lancelot turned into Cora. If Cora could assume Lancelot's looks she could assume Regina's to. It fits, Cora is trying to ensure Regina loses everything so she turns on the town. It would be easy considering everyone still sees her as the Evil Queen."

Regina stares in shock her jaw tensing at the thought, _Of course she would do this to me._

Mary Margaret sighs "Emma that's a very big if. We defeated Cora. We took the compass."

David adds "You saw Regina strangle Archie. This was her Emma the evidence is there."

Emma argues "I also saw Lancelot turn into Cora, an ogre, a man that I thought only existed in my nightmares, a giant and a petrified magic bean. A bean that magic could have been restored to once it was dropped into Lake Nostos. Cora is here and abducted Archie because he knows everyone's secrets. Her companion Hook wants to kill his crocodile, Rumplestiltskin, Archie could tell him what Mr Gold's weakness is."

David shakes his head "We have Archie's body Emma. He is dead. Why can't you believe that?"

Emma takes a deep breath trying to compose herself "Ever since I came here everything I believed in was blown away. My world was flipped upside down. I have been trying to adjust to everything, trying to believe in things that before I got here I thought were allusions or slight of hand. Why can't you believe in me? You're asking me to believe in you. How is this any different?"

David tilts his head "Emma this isn't about believing in you this is about what we know. We know what Regina is capable of, she is more then capable of this Emma."

Emma's swallows the lump forming in her throat "Then you deal with the consequences of this. When this comes back to bite you in the ass, and it will, don't come to me for help."

Emma storms past Mary Margaret down the walkway, leaving three speechless people on Regina's doorstep.

* * *

Emma paces in front of the bus stop, _What am I going to tell Henry? This is going to break his heart. I can't do this. I can't be a mother._

Henry's voice filters through "I can walk myself you know?"

Emma turns to Henry, Henry takes in her appearance "What's wrong?"

Emma guides Henry to a bench near by "Archie is missing, believed to be dead, Regina is the main suspect. I think Regina is being set up by her mother. Cora wants to get Regina alone so she can use Regina to help her with whatever she is planning. I don't have any proof yet."

Henry wipes some tears hugging Emma tightly mumbling into her shoulder "Are your parents going to help?"

Emma releases the hug "No. They don't believe me. The evidence against Regina is strong. I can't be near them right now Henry, it hurts."

Henry wipes some tears that had escaped Emma's eyes "Then let's go get our stuff. We'll find a place for the two of us and when you're ready you can talk to them."

Emma smiles "Thank you for believing in me Henry. I am sorry I didn't believe in you, this feeling sucks."

Henry takes Emma's hand "It's okay. You believe now, that's what matters."

* * *

Emma opens the door to the loft "Okay kid get your stuff."

Emma takes her key off her ring putting it on the table then heading up the stairs. Henry and Emma silently pack up their things double checking the apartment to ensure they have everything.

Emma follows Henry down the stairs putting her arm around him "You ready kid."

Henry looks up at Emma "Yeah. Let's go."

Emma opens the door greeted by Mary Margaret "Emma. We've been looking everywhere for you," noticing the bag in Emma's hand she enquires "Are you going somewhere?"

Emma nods "Yeah."

David shakes his head "No. I'm not letting you go. Emma let's talk about this."

Emma tightens her grip on her bag "I don't want to talk. I can't bear to look at either of you right now. Let me go."

David reaches for the bag, which Emma jerks away growling lowly.

A voice from behind Mary Margaret states "Sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if I could speak to Miss Swan."

David turns to Mr Gold "Not now Gold."

Emma looks past David at Mr Gold "What is it?"

Mr Gold informs "I am going on a little trip, I would like you to come along. Call it repaying your debt."

Emma nods "Only if Henry can come too. This town is not safe for him right now. He goes or we both stay."

Mr Gold relents "While when you put it that way I have no other choice do I? He can come."

Emma reaches out for Henry blocking him from David as he passes through the door to Mr Gold's side. Emma brushes past David, who takes this opportunity to take Emma's bag, exiting the apartment.

Mr Gold looks down at the bag then to Emma "Don't worry dearie I will cover all expenses, including the new ones."

Gold gestures for Emma and Henry to go first blocking David from reaching out to stop them.

* * *

In the car Emma sends a quick text **Henry and I are leaving town with Mr Gold. Sorry this is such short notice, I just found out.**

The response comes quickly **It's alright Miss Swan. Thank you for telling me. If your earlier assumptions are accurate it is safer if Henry is out of town. Be careful Mr Gold is not to be trusted. Keep my son safe.**

Emma smiles softly **Henry is our son and I will. You should be careful too. Hook is not to be trusted and your mother is something else.**

Another quick response **I can handle my mother and a one handed pirate Miss Swan.**

Emma clicks her tongue **I know you can Madam Mayor. You are capable of anything, including this.**

In a secret room in her vault Regina smiles at the text about to respond when "Mom. Are you in here?" stops her.

Regina puts her phone in her pocket taking a breath, _Here goes nothing._ Opening the door she lets 'Henry' in feigning surprise when he turns into her mother.

* * *

Emma walks out of the bar her mind bogged down by the information it has just received, Neal was Baelfire Mr Gold/Rumplestiltskin's son and Henry's father. There was only one person she wanted to talk to. Searching her phone she scrolls past Mary Margaret's name stopping at the one she was seeking out and pressing it.

It takes three rings before she hears "Miss Swan is Henry okay?"

Emma smiles softly "Henry is fine. I'm an idiot."

Regina bites "You called to tell me something I already know."

Emma sighs "Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son, is Neal our sons father. I told Henry his father was a firefighter who died in a fire trying to save people."

Regina concludes "You lied to him. Is Rumple's son with you now?"

Emma answers "No. He doesn't want to see him. He wants me to tell Gold I lost him so I will never have to see him again."

Regina growls "That is what you are planning to do. Right Miss Swan?"

Emma admits "Yes. I just, what if this comes back to bite me? Henry is going to hate me. I am sure you'll be pleased with that."

Regina states "If you're wanting a pep talk you should have called Mary Margaret. The longer you take the more suspicious Gold will get. Suck it up and bring my son home Miss Swan."

Before Emma can say anything else the dial tone is heard. Emma sighs walking back to Neal's apartment building.

* * *

Emma was right, her lie did come to fruition and Henry did hate her for it. Mr Gold wanted Emma to convince Neal to come to Storybrooke. Emma wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Neal had left once before when he leaves again it will destroy Henry. That was something Emma was not willing to sacrifice. Yet all she can do is stand back and watch as father and son connect waiting until Henry needs her again.

Suddenly Emma is shoved violently from behind sending her crashing against the wall, the gleam of a hook visible through her peripheral vision. Emma pushes herself off the ground launching herself forward pushing Mr Gold out of the way just in time to stop the hook from entering Gold's chest and entering hers instead.

The attacker sneers "You stupid lass. No matter, you will not prevent me from getting my vengeance."

The man reaches down picking Gold up and throwing him against the bars "Times up Crocodile."

Emma pulls herself up pushing herself off the bars and into the attacker. Gold raises his arm to protect himself from the hook which leaves a gash as it runs across it.

Emma scrambles to Gold inspecting the cut "Are you okay?"

Neal runs down the stairs "What the hell is going on?"

Emma closes her jacket hiding her wound "An old enemy of your fathers found him."

Neal looks at the unconscious man on the floor "Hook."

Emma lifts Gold off the ground looking at his yellowing wound "What is that?"

Gold looks at it "It's poison of Hook's own making. There is no cure for it in this world."

Emma whispers "Dreamshade."

Mr Gold and Neal look at her questioningly, Emma sighs "It's a long story. We need to get to Storybrooke. There's magic there now."

Neal pulls out his phone "I'll get us a car."

Gold shakes his head "No. We need something faster."

Emma looks through Hook's pockets "He has a map. He might of sailed his ship here."

Gold sits on a bench "That'll do. It is the fastest vessel in all the realms."

Neal sighs "We still need a car to get us to the ship, if it is here."

Emma walks outside hailing a taxi. Henry helps Gold up then to the taxi. Neal follows them grumbling as he gets in the taxi. Emma gives the address of the nearest pier.

* * *

Emma is asleep when the ship, which surprisingly Neal could sail, enters Storybrooke. Gold uses his magic to turn Emma into him and him into her adding a personality switch to make it more accurate. He then calls Mary Margaret informing him he was stabbed in the chest.

Once docked they are taken to Mr Gold's shop with 'Gold' being placed on a bench and giving directions on how to protect them from Regina and Cora. Neal, David and 'Emma' go to the front to prepare, 'Gold' asks Mary Margaret for a blanket from a nearby cabinet where she finds a two sided candle.

Mary Margaret turns to 'Gold' "Why do you have this?"

'Gold' informs "Why for moments just like this dearie. I want you to use it on me."

Mary Margaret furrows her brow "I wouldn't use it to save my own mother. Why would I use it to save you? Besides the candle needs to be burned over the victim's body."

'Gold' tilts his head to the side "The heart will do. Cora's is in Regina's vault with the rest of her things."

Mary Margaret shakes her head "Why kill her? Why not take her heart and make her do the right thing and let you die?"

'Gold' sneers "I would hate to see the look on Henry's face when he finds out you let his grandpa die."

Mary Margaret gasps "What? You're Henry's grandfather? How?"

'Gold' explains "You're telling me you don't know how that works. Come on dearie. Henry's father is my son of course."

Mary Margaret looks down "Why wouldn't Emma tell me?"

'Gold' bites "I don't know dearie. Why don't you ask her? After you save me, of course."

Mary Margaret puts the candle in her pocket going to the front to see the progress.

* * *

Cora collapses after Regina puts her heart back in her chest, Mary Margaret runs in "Regina wait."

Regina looks up at her "You did this. You will pay for this."

Mr Gold assures "Sooner then you think dearie."

Regina turns around "What are you talking about imp?"

Gold steps aside revealing Emma with the chest wound "I had a simple cut laden with the same poison that is coursing through Emma's veins. I couldn't let myself die so I did a little switch to ensure you saved the right person."

Mary Margaret growls "You tricked me into letting my own daughter die. How could you?"

Gold hums "I already told you dearie to save myself."

Waving his hand in the direction of Emma a purple cloud of smoke surrounds her, when it dissipates Emma is gone.

Mary Margaret runs to the spot Emma was just in "Where did you send her?"

Gold shrugs "Somewhere she can save herself, you know seeing as you won't."

Mary Margaret defends "I didn't know she needed saving."

Gold raises an eyebrow "Did I not tell you Emma was poisoned too? Oops."

Mary Margaret bites "What's Henry going to think when he finds out you let his mother die?"

Henry shrieks "What? Emma's dead?"

Gold kneels "No. She went somewhere that will cure her of the poison."

Henry asks "Where?"

Gold stands "I need to find a cure for Emma's ailment."

Regina crosses her arms "Where did she go?"

Gold glares "Somewhere she won't return from, unless I find a cure. Now would you like me to go into further detail or can I start to look for a cure?"

Regina commands "Get to work finding the cure. Come Henry let's narrow the possibilities down."

Regina puts her hand on Henry's shoulder guiding him out of the store.

* * *

Emma reappears on the shore where she drags herself to the water's edge letting it take her out to sea where a dark haired figure waits. The two disappear resurfacing in front of a rocky shore, a blonde in a leafy dress standing at it's edge. The blonde wades into the water dragging Emma to the shore.

A boy with sandy blonde hair appears holding a canteen "Is she okay?"

The woman takes the canteen "I'm not sure."

Holding the canteen to Emma's lips she encourages Emma to take a sip. The woman gets some of the liquid into Emma. After a moment Emma gasps for air her strength returning. Emma takes the canteen gulping down it's contents.

Emma looks to the water "Thank you Azalea."

The figure in the water nods turning away from the shore diving into the water the tip of a tail is seen for a second.

Emma looks at the woman in the leafy dress "Thank you Tink," turning to the boy she greets "Hello Peter."

The boy smiles "Hello mom."

Tink helps Emma up, the three walking into the woods.

* * *

Henry crashes through the door to Regina's office a book in his hands "I know where Emma is."

Regina bolts up "Henry you scared me."

Henry looks down sheepishly "Sorry."

Regina stands walking to Henry "It's alright Henry. Now tell me where is Emma?"

Henry starts "Okay, you know how Mary Margaret's been moping about saying she should have believed Emma. That none of this would have happened if she would have listened to Emma's warnings about Hook. All Hook had to do was mention he knew a way for them to get home and Mary Margaret was ignoring all of Emma's warnings."

Regina nods "Yes. Why do you think I lock myself in here or the house? What does all this have to do with where Emma is?"

Henry continues "I'm getting to that. I started wondering how Emma knew all this about Hook. How would Emma know all the things Mary Margaret said Emma told her? Then I figured it out. They had met before."

Henry hands Regina the book, that up until now he was holding against his chest so Regina couldn't see the title, Regina looks at the title _**Peter Pan.**_

Henry finishes "In Neverland."

Regina looks at Henry then the book. Flipping through the pages she finds a picture of a young Emma sitting around a fire with some boys, the other page saying the boys hung on the words of 'Fable' telling her story a boy wizard with a lightning scar on his forehead. Regina runs her fingers along the picture looking at it fondly. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but in the three weeks Emma had been gone Regina had started to miss her immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina walks into Gold's shop "How are you doing with the cure?"

Gold looks up "I found it. Have you found Emma yet?"

Regina glares "You knew where Emma was the whole time. How else do you explain you knowing Emma wouldn't be able to return?"

Gold hisses "A hunch. Emma was quite delirious on the return here. Babbling on about this and that."

Regina crosses her arms "Did one of those babbles mention Neverland?"

Gold shakes his head "Can't say it did."

Regina spits "Cut the crap Gold. I know she is in Neverland. You sent her away almost immediately after torturing Mary Margaret with the knowledge of not saving her daughter. That means you knew."

Gold leans on his counter "I knew nothing of Neverland but I did know there was a place for her to go."

Regina sighs "Now we just need a way to get to her."

Mary Margaret walks in "I have a way. We are growing some magic beans. They were, are, meant to take us back to the Enchanted Forest but we can use one to get my daughter back."

Regina follows Mary Margaret out of the shop.

* * *

Mary Margaret leads Regina and Henry, who runs into them along the way, to the field where they find rows of charred bean stalks.

Regina shakes her head "Well there goes that idea."

Mary Margaret turns to Regina "You did this."

Shock sweeps across Regina's face before she crosses her arms glaring down Mary Margaret "I did no such thing. I didn't even know you were growing these until you told me moments ago."

Mary Margaret gestures to the plants "These were lit on fire. You can throw fire balls."

Regina scoffs "The only way to light a fire is with a fire ball. There is no such thing as matches, a lighter, rubbing to stones together or any other means of starting fires you can think of."

Henry shakes his head "This wasn't my mom. We've been together the whole time trying to find Emma. We want to save her. You just want to blame everything on my mom. It's not fair. She's not the reason for all your problems. You're the reason Emma is gone. You chose to save Mr Gold over her. Even if Mr Gold didn't tell you about Emma's cut, I did, and you still chose Mr Gold. This is all your fault. You probably weren't as careful as you thought you were being and somebody that you don't want here followed you and burned them down. This wasn't my mom. If you're just going to accuse her if anything goes wrong we can find Emma without you. It'll probably be easier that way anyway."

Henry takes Regina's hand "Let's go mom we have to think of a way to get to Emma."

Henry turns back to Mary Margaret "Oh and by the way if my mom had done it she would have kept some of the plant somewhere, like her office, so she could tend to it. You were in her office did you see a bean plant in there?"

Mary Margaret looks down "No but that doesn't mean she doesn't have it somewhere else."

Henry groans walking away.

* * *

On the Jolly Roger Hook holds up a bean a wicked smile on his face. Before the Jolly Roger departed it's dock in New York Hook had woken and hid on the ship. Once the crowd had left Hook left the ship following the giant and his new friends the dwarves to the field with the beans. After taking enough for himself he burned the rest hiding in the brush as Mary Margaret blamed the Evil Queen. There was just one thing left he had to do before he left. Hook hides his bounty of beans on the ship then leaves sneaking back into town.

On the way into town he is captured by Greg Mendell where he is shown his efforts to kill his Crocodile were for not. Now there are two things he has to do, after he helps Greg. Part of that was getting kicked into a cavern by Regina, after he gave her Cora's wrist band that was altered by whoever Greg works for.

Hook sneers when Regina is surprised by him still being alive "What can I say? I'm a survivor love."

Regina growls "I am not your love Captain Blunder."

Hook steps towards her "There is no need for name calling lass. Unless you're going to call me dashing or wonderful."

Regina spits "Never. Let's just get this over with."

Regina looks down at her hand in wonder, _Why isn't my magic working?_

Greg explains "That's not going to work. There are mechanics in there that are counteracting your magic. Bag her."

A bag is put over Regina's head before Hook carries her away.

* * *

In Neverland Emma's body lurches up a feeling of a thousand volts of electricity coursing through her.

One of the Lost Boys looks at her "What's happening?"

Peter orders "Get Tinker Bell."

Tinker Bell walks in "I am here."

Peter looks at her "What is happening?"

The fairy looks Emma over as her body surges again "There is something happening to her love. Emma is feeling their pain."

It stops for a moment Emma mumbles "Regina," before another much stronger charge of electricity rips through her.

In Storybrooke Greg cranks up the dial his hand hovering over the button as he bites "Where is my father?"

Regina doesn't answer causing Greg to hammer down on the button as he shouts "Where is he?"

Regina musters all her strength to say "He's not here."

Greg pushes the button again "You're lying. If you want this to stop you will tell me. I know he is here."

Greg spins the dial to the maximum position readying to hit the button, Regina relents "Wait. He's dead. I buried him in your old campground."

Greg pushes the button snickering as Regina's body lifts off the table she is strapped to. As he goes to push the button again he suddenly jerks back when the machine gets shot out. Turning he sees David with a gun trained on him telling him to freeze. Greg bolts out of the room.

The next thing Regina knows she is in the Charming's apartment Mother Superior standing over her.

* * *

Regina, Mary Margaret and David run after Greg trying to get Henry. They had just stopped him from activating the diamond fail safe Regina had created incase things didn't go her way. The repercussion of that was Greg took Henry. The three get to the edge of the dock moments after Henry and his captor leap into the water into a portal. Without hesitation Regina jumps in after them seconds before the portal closes.

Mary Margaret looks into the water "No. How do we follow them there are no more beans?"

David takes her hand "We will find away. Don't worry."

Mary Margaret leans into David staring down at the water.

* * *

Hook is starting to sail away when his ship jerks moving backwards. Hook looks back finding the Crocodile holding his hand out pulling back the ship with his magic. Hook brings down another sail fighting to get free.

Mr Gold sneers "That won't work Dearie. My magic is stronger."

Once the boat is back in dock David runs on board "Going somewhere?"

Hook admits "To find your daughter of course. I was hoping to bring her back to redeem myself. I figured there wasn't enough time to get you. Sorry mate."

David bites "I am not your mate. Pirate."

Mr Gold joins him "Pirates have a code and honour. He has none."

Gold holds out his hand boards on the deck flying up as the beans Hook took come forward.

Mary Margaret looks around "There's dozens of them. It wasn't Regina."

Hook shakes his head "No it wasn't. You really should be more careful with something so precious. You see this ship is made of enchanted wood but I still need something to sail to different worlds. These beans will do well."

Hook grabs David holding his hook against David's throat "Now put my ship back together and the beans back or I will kill him."

Mary Margaret gasps "No please. Gold put it all back. I can't lose him again."

The boards and beans return to their places, Hook bites "I see you've lost your teeth Crocodile."

Through gritted teeth Gold states "I assure you I have not. What good would a broken ship be to me getting to my grandson? You will get yours don't worry. Starting now."

Gold throws Hook backwards off the ship. Using his magic he sails the ship away from the port throwing a bean into the water. Everyone on board unaware that Hook had found his way back onto the ship.

* * *

When the ship emerges in Neverland it doesn't take long for them to come under attack. The mermaids, very aware of Hook's presence on the ship, doing everything they can to ensure he does not make it ashore.

On land Emma bolts upright from the whisper of her name.

Emma walks to the shore greeted by Azalea who offers a warning "He is here. The others have attacked the ship but it did nothing. The ones sailing the ship thought we were attacking them and thwarted us. They are unaware of his presence."

Emma looks to the water noticing a raging storm "I see they aren't working together either. Hook will do anything to save his ship, he will make himself known to them. I know one person on that ship that will fall for his charms and another that will follow their lover to the ends of the earth."

Azalea guesses "The woman and the man with blonde hair. The man was comforting the woman before we attacked."

Emma nods "That's them. She'll fall for Hook's charms and he'll follow her everywhere."

Azalea frowns "This is not good. What do you need us to do?"

Emma takes a breath "Set water traps, make sure Hook is the only one seriously affected by them. A lot has changed since Hook was last on this island, if he makes it here we will be prepared. Be safe all of you. Thank you for the warning Azalea."

Azalea nods "You're welcome."

* * *

Emma returns to the hideout "Boys we need to prepare. Hook is back. Let's arm the island."

The boys jump up scattering about for their weapons then lining up in front of Peter "What do we do?"

Peter takes a breath "Okay. We know the games boys hide and seek, mouse trap, grenades, poison arrow and deception. Let's set the board boys."

Emma puts her hand on Peter's shoulder "I need to go. They are looking for me. I can throw them off your trail."

Peter nods "Okay. I don't really like this idea but we may need someone to change their minds about Hook."

Emma runs her fingers through Peter's hair "I will come back for you boy."

Peter hugs Emma "I know."

Emma walks away looking back at Peter before disappearing.

* * *

Regina scrambles onto the shore getting to her feet she hears "Regina."

Regina looks towards the voice her heart racing at the sight of "Emma."

Emma walks up to her "What are you doing here?"

Regina explains "Greg kidnapped Henry, he threw a bean into the water creating a portal. I jumped in after them."

Emma looks to the tree line seeing a boy come out "We have Henry. Don't worry we will keep him safe. I am afraid I can't take you to him though not with Hook on his way."

Regina steps forward "Who do you think..."

Emma grabs Regina's wrist "Regina don't. Hook has been trying to kill these boys for years. The only way to keep Henry safe is with them. They know how to dodge Hook. Once we get rid of Hook we can find Henry."

Regina looks at Emma then over at the boy with messy blonde hair "Fine. What do you suppose we do?"

Emma looks at the boy "Trust Peter, Felix and the rest of the boys with Henry. In the mean time we throw Hook and probably my parents off the trail while trying to make it look like we are helping. Felix go tell Peter our part of the plan we'll go start our deception."

Felix nods disappearing into the woods. Emma heads in the opposite direction with Regina following.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David wade towards the shore. Underwater cyclones trapped them for a few moments before they broke free only to get swept into another seconds after catching their breath.

Hook was not so lucky he would get swept into one break free then get swept into another before he could resurface for air. Each vortex pulling him further under.

Mary Margaret looks to the water "Hook."

David takes her hand "He's gone. We have to find Emma and Henry."

The ocean and the island it surrounds knew better. It would take a lot more to kill this foe.

David leads them into the woods hacking away at vines that block the path when David is about to hack at a black vine he hears "Wait."

David turns "Emma. You're okay."

Emma walks up "That's dream shade. Unless you want to be stuck on this island too don't touch it."

Mary Margaret goes to hug Emma "I'm so glad you're okay."

Emma pulls away looking around "Where's the blunder?"

David sighs "He drown. There were underwater cyclones. Mary Margaret and I nearly drowned in them."

A soft "He's still alive" enters Emma's mind.

Emma shakes her head "If only it were that easy."

Mary Margaret furrows her brow "How could anyone survive that?"

Emma informs "He's the only thing that could. He's a pirate the sea is in his blood do you seriously think that's what would kill him?"

David argues "No one could survive that Emma."

Emma mumbles "I should have let you whack the dream shade" then turns heading back the way she came.

Mary Margaret gasps "Emma how could you say that? He's your father."

Regina bites "He's doing a wonderful job so far. You both are. We wouldn't be in this mess if you had listened to her in the Enchanted Forest or when she said I didn't kill Archie. We could have gotten rid of him ages ago but no it's everything you know over everything Emma does. Why don't you shut the hell up and listen for once maybe we can get off this island alive."

When Regina catches up to Emma the woman whispers a "Thank you."

Regina takes a breath "Henry found the book. I know you have history here and with Hook. If you say he is alive I believe you."

Emma looks at Regina tears forming in her eyes, Regina soothes "Don't worry we will both get our reunions."

Mary Margaret and David follow quietly.

* * *

David ducks hearing the sounds of a fight taking place. Hook is fighting one of the lost boys, two boys laying incapacitated on the ground at his feet. Emma takes an arrow from Mary Margaret the other woman holding onto her bow. Emma holds out her hand a bow appearing in it. Emma dips the tip of the arrow in a jar she has then lines up her shot grazing Hook's side.

Hook winces spitting "I should have known there were more of you. Come out lads you know I like a fair fight."

Emma steps out from her hiding spot "I won't let you hurt these boys anymore."

Hook sneers "You think you can stop me. I've changed since the last time we fought."

Emma growls "I've grown a lot since the first time we fought pirate."

Hook's eyes wander up and down Emma's body "I noticed. I didn't want you then lass but I will definitely take a piece of you now."

Emma grabs Hook's collar "That is never going to happen asshole" then throws him into the woods, a small blast of white emanating from Emma adds to the strength of the throw.

Emma looks down at the two boys on the ground "I'll help you get them to your camp. Can you take that one?"

The boy that was fighting Hook nods bending down and picking up the one Emma had nodded to. Emma picks up the other one following the fighter.

In their hiding spot Mary Margaret whispers "What was Hook talking about?"

Regina steps out looking where Hook was thrown impressed by the little magic Emma had shown, _You are not getting your hand on Emma Blunder._

* * *

Regina walks down the trail left when Emma threw Hook, Mary Margaret follows "Were are you going? We should wait for Emma to come back."

Regina shakes her head "I am not going to stand around waiting while my son is out there. You saw what was done to those boys. I am not letting that happen to Henry. If you want to wait for Emma feel free but I highly doubt she is coming back."

David asks "Why wouldn't Emma come back?"

Regina turns "You seriously have to ask. Everything she has told either of you has come to light and still you doubt her. In the Enchanted Forest Emma told you Hook was no good, that turned out true. Then she tells you I didn't kill Archie and my mom kidnapped him to learn the towns secrets, that was true. You come out of the ocean here saying Hook is dead, Emma says he isn't you don't believe her and yet again she is right. Why would she come back to people that every step of the way never believed her?"

Mary Margaret whimpers softly looking at David "Regina is right. Emma has no reason to come back. We failed her."

David puts his hands on his wife's shoulders "There is still time to fix this. Don't give up yet."

The two share a kiss, much to the disdain of Regina, then go on following the path.

* * *

Hook stands in front of the vines blocking his path to the spring that would save him from the poisoning. With a few slashes of his sword he clears the way only to be shocked by someone standing in his way.

Emma spits "Did you think it was going to be that easy? On this island nothing is that easy especially for the likes of you."

Hook steps forward "Get out of my way lass."

Emma shakes her head "Not a chance."

Hook roars running at Emma his sword held high. Emma waves her hand taking the sword away then kicks Hook to the ground. Emma steps toward Hook, the thorns regenerate to cover the entrance again. Hook scrambles to his sword a few feet away, Emma clicks her tongue the sword disappearing just as Hook gets his fingertips on it.

Hook turns to Emma "You wouldn't attack a defenceless man would you?"

Emma sneers "You still have your hook."

Hook pulls out a hidden blade "I also have this."

Hook runs at Emma again who dodges Hook's attack hitting him in the back of the head then throwing him away from her. Hook sways on the edge of the cliff. Emma stalks towards him kicking him off the edge and watching him fall to the ground below. Emma stares down at him for a minute seeing him unmoving then steps away from the edge just missing Hook lifting himself off the ground and limping away.

* * *

Emma is walking towards the camp she knows Peter is when she hears the snap of a twig in the brush beside her pulling out her sword she bites "Who's there?"

Regina comes up with her hands in the air "It's just me."

Emma puts her sword away "Are Mary Margaret and David with you?"

Regina scoffs "No. We found an injured Hook. He said he overheard the Lost Boys talking about the return of the Pirate's Boy, when Hook got a look at who they had it was Neal. Mary Margaret figures saving him would be a good way to get back on your good side. Hook is showing them how to get to him."

Emma growls "Son of a bitch."

Regina furrows her brow "Who's the Pirate's Boy?"

Emma explains "Hook would kidnap boys and bring them here. Their youth strengthens the islands magic. It all started with Peter and some of the other boys from his orphanage. Peter figured out he could fly so when some of the boys cried about wanting to leave he took them back. That's what started the feud. The more magic the island held the more youthful Hook would look. Hook used to have two hands, a sword in one hand and his hook in the other. On one of his journeys he returned with a hook instead of one of his hands. That's when his mission changed from destroying Peter to getting revenge on his crocodile. He still needed to kidnap boys though, eventually kidnapping the Dark One's son. Hook trained him in the ways of a pirate and told him Peter was the enemy. Peter found the boy, Baelfire, in distress and lead him to his hiding spot. One night the boy snuck away returning to the ship and led Hook along with the rest of his crew straight to them. The Lost Boys called him the Pirate's Boy from then on. To ensure it doesn't happen again Peter took him away from Neverland."

Regina sighs "Another voice to add to Peter being the bad one."

Emma adds "With the return of Baelfire we will have the Dark One against us too."

A voice bites "Not likely Dearie. I was one of the boys Peter returned long ago. I know Hook is the evil one. Now that you have added the corruption of my son to that dreadful man's growing list of infractions I have more reason to want him dead."

Regina and Emma look at each other, Regina shrugs "We could use all the help we can get."

Emma sighs continuing the way she was going before getting interrupted by Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Emma sits looking at her hands, Regina sits beside her "You wondering about the little zip you gave the blunder when you tossed him into the woods?"

Emma looks at Regina "I know here all you have to do is think of something and it's yours. That's how I got the bow but the white light thing that wasn't the island."

Rumplestiltskin informs "That was your magic dearie. True love is the most powerful magic, with you being born from it you have great power running through your veins. I saw the trail that was left from you tossing Hook, if that was only a little zap of it you could be very detrimental to the coming battle."

Emma shakes her head "I will not use dark magic."

Rumplestiltskin sits across from Emma "You don't have to. Magic is emotion if you fill your heart with hate and anger before you use it you will be using dark magic, filling your heart with love and content will turn your magic to good. I am well versed in the darkness of it all and I have taught Regina that way."

Emma shakes her head "I won't let you do that to me."

Emma flicks her wrist thinking of warmth and lighting a small fire, Rumple looks at her "You're a lot more powerful then you think."

Emma holds out her hands rubbing them together "I was cold. I don't know how to get rid of Hook. I laced the tip of an arrow with dream shade and grazed him with it. He went to the spring that can cure it when we fought and I kicked him off the cliff. The fall should have killed him but it didn't, hopefully the dream shade will, unless he gets to the spring again. With Mary Margaret and David helping they might."

Emma closes her eyes for a minute then stands up "The sun is coming up soon we need to get moving."

Emma turns towards the woods walking into it with a wave of her hand she puts out the fire.

* * *

David looks at Hook "How did you get those injuries?"

Hook groans "The arrow Emma shot had dream shade on it. I was going to get water from the spring that powers this island and can cure my poisoning, the catch being I have to stay here, when Pan arrived. We fought and he kicked me off the cliff, luckily I have fallen from a lot higher places and my body is stronger then he thinks."

David shakes his head "If he can do this to you what is he going to do to Emma or Henry?"

Hook shrugs "All the more reason to find them quickly. Drat they have put Neal in the Echo Cave, this is not good."

Mary Margaret walks up "Why? What's in there?"

Hook walks in looking at Neal stranded in the middle of the cave.

Waving out Hook explains "We must tell a truth, one no one else knows. Let me go first. Pan didn't kick me off the cliff, Emma did. I was trying to save myself when she attacked me. She thinks I resemble someone in her past that wronged her."

A four foot path starts to form.

Mary Margaret steps forward "I want to have another child. We missed so much with Emma I want a chance to do it again."

More path appears.

David swallows "I'm not sure I can be a father. Every step of the way we doubted Emma. What if I can't be a father? I didn't hesitate in putting Emma in that wardrobe to save us. Now she is here and I told you we could fix this but what if it's to late."

The path finishes with the three running to Neal, who was still caged.

Neal takes a breath "I fell through a portal when I was fourteen landing in England. While I was there I got to know a family that was so kind to me, the Darlings. One night to protect them I allowed myself to be taken by a shadow and taken here. Hook dragged me out of the sea and trained me in the ways of a pirate. It was the only family I have had. Pan took me away thinking I was a threat."

The door fades away releasing Neal who stands up "Let's go get my son back before Pan hurts him."

Neal, Hook, David and Mary Margaret all walk away in search of Pan.

* * *

Emma sits staring into the fire, once again she had lit it, a twig snapping causes her to jump to her feet her sword drawn "Who's there?"

A voice "Easy dearie you're going to hurt someone. Save your energy for Hook."

Emma puts her sword away "You scared me."

Rumple bites "I gathered that dearie. What is it that has you so lost in thought?"

Emma sighs "A legend I heard about when I was here as a child. A girl born in another land would be sent through a wardrobe, find her way to Neverland and free the land from the clutches of a blood thirsty pirate and his faithful crew. When Wendy came they thought she was the girl but it was all for not and they waited again. Peter would frequently return to England to visit Wendy one day he found she had grown up. Peter fell in love with Wendy's daughter and decided to stay. They would eventually have children of their own, which they named after the three children that changed his life. Hook kidnapped Pan's kids. Tinker Bell went and brought Pan back but he forgot who he was as a boy and the lost boys needed to remind him. I was brought to Neverland shortly after Pan remembered but he wasn't as agile as he was as a boy and I helped him come up with a better plan. A few of the lost boys went down, including the boy that protected the lost boys when Pan was gone Rufio. When Pan returned to London with his kids he left Felix in charge of protecting the boys."

Regina sits down "Who is this Peter?"

Emma swallows a lump forming in her throat "One of Hook's men took a liking to how feisty I was during the battle. When Hook found out his loss to Pan was because of me he captured me and rewarded this crewman with my company. Pan's shadow returned me to get me away from them."

Rumple growls "I'll kill that one handed bastard."

Emma looks at him through tear filled eyes, Rumple questions "What? I will admit to doing a lot of horrible things but I would never harm a child, especially in that way. The fact that your parents have aligned themselves with him is even more appalling now."

Emma sighs "They don't know. I can't, this is the first time I've ever actually told someone. Please don't tell them. I just I," Emma's breathing starts to get laboured.

Rumple crouches in front of Emma "Hey, hey it's okay. Breathe. Take a deep breath in and out. You're okay. I won't repeat this to them. Just breathe. We need your head in the game to save these boys."

Emma looks at him "Thank you."

Rumple smiles softly "If you're the one that's going to rid the island of the pirate plague I need you on your toes."

Emma nods softly taking a breath to regain control. When Rumple steps away from the fire it bursts into life flames shooting high into the sky.

Rumple looks at the fire then at Emma "Thanks for waiting for me to move out of the way."

Emma looks at him then back at the fire.

* * *

David looks around "How close to the boys camp are we?"

Hook shrugs "I don't know. Pan is always moving it. Last time we were here it was around this area."

David hears a twig snap drawing his sword and looking into the woods where he heard the noise.

Suddenly four Lost Boys including Felix jump out of the woods around them "You're not killing anymore of us. We aren't falling for your lies again Pirates Boy."

David furrows his brow "Who's Pirates Boy?"

Neal sighs "Me. Hook and I had a falling out and I made my way to the island. Pan kidnapped me to gather information on Hook. Hook found out what Pan was doing and rescued me."

Felix shakes his head "Lies. You lead the pirates to our camp after we took you in. You killed four of the Lost Boys before Pan could grab you and take you out of Neverland."

Felix lunges at Neal but Hook steps in to protect him "Careful mate. You remember what happened to Rufio. Are you ready for the same thing to happen to you?"

Felix snarls "That's not going to happen. You'll be the one dead after this fight pirate."

Felix and Hook start to fight with the other three attacking Neal, David and Mary Margaret. Neal being quickly disposed of, knocked out and held in a trap. When Hook knocks Felix to the ground stabbing him a "NO" stops the fighting.

Hook is then attacked by another blonde jumping out of the woods.

Hook regains his composure "I was wondering when you would show up."

Emma attacks Hook the two exchanging blows Emma cutting Hook on the arm and cheek.

Hook bites "It's the dream shade coursing through my veins lass. If I was in perfect form you'd be on your back right now."

Emma growls "What was your excuse in the Enchanted Forest when I put you on your ass?"

Hook bites "My heart wasn't in it."

Emma rolls her eyes "Always with the excuses. You can't admit you're a poor excuse for a man and a fighter."

Hook tenses his jaw attacking Emma who blocks the attack knocking him out.

Emma runs to Felix kneeling beside him "Why did you fight him? You know what happened to Rufio."

Felix groans "I thought I could take him. I wanted to protect the boys and make sure no one else died."

Emma caresses his cheek "You fought valiantly. I am proud of you. Pan would be proud of you. You earned his sword twice, when he gave it to you and tonight. You protected these boys well Felix."

Felix smiles weakly "You said you couldn't be a mom but you can, you are. From what I've heard moms protect their kids at any cost. That's what you did, what you are doing now. Thank you. You're the mom I never had. Get the boys out of Neverland they deserve to see more."

Emma purses her lips "I will. I am sorry you couldn't."

Felix smiles "I did. Through your stories."

Felix takes one last breath his body slumping into the ground.

Emma wipes her tears picking Felix up off the ground "Let's go boys we need to give him a lost boys goodbye."

Rumple and Regina follow Emma, the two freezing Mary Margaret, David, Neal and the still unconscious Hook so they won't follow.

* * *

Emma walks into the camp "Boys we have an honouring to perform."

The boys look up at Felix's lifeless body four of them gathering supplies to make a resting bed. Emma not letting him go until the bed is done. When Felix is on the bed three of the lost boys stand at the corners with handles Emma taking the last one picking it up together and going to a spot where twelve graves are.

Regina gasps "These are all Lost Boys?"

Emma nods "All at the hands of Hook and his men."

Rumple and Regina look at each other then watch as some of the boys start to dig a hole. Rumple and Regina pick up the make shift shovels helping to dig. When the digging is done Emma and the boys holding Felix, they haven't put him down since taking the bed off the ground, putting him in the hole.

Emma takes a breath to compose herself "Felix was given the honour of looking out for you boys when Peter left to raise his family. He did just that. When my boy was brought here he made sure to let him know he was loved and safe. A lot of responsibility for one person, especially so young, but he handled it like an adult. I vowed to Peter Pan and to Felix that I would get you off this island and I will."

Emma looks around at the boys each one stepping up to say something and leaving a 'Found Thing' with Felix. Emma picks up a shovel placing a bit of dirt on Felix then handing the shovel to one of the Lost Boys. More dirt is placed on the boy until he is covered.

Emma steps up again "Alright boys the three crow salute."

All together the boys and Emma crow in unison. Emma is surprised to hear Regina and Rumple join in. When that is done there is a few moments of silence as one by one the boys seek comfort from Emma.

Emma wraps her arms around the boys "We will get off this island. Felix will not have died for nothing."

Regina and Rumple look at each other silently agreeing with Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for being patient. TRIGGER WARNING: There is mention of sexual abuse.**

* * *

Emma stops abruptly looking around a flash of Hook slinking towards Peter. Mary Margaret, David and Neal all step towards a trio of Lost Boys ready to fight.

Rumple looks at her "What's wrong?"

Emma takes a breath "Hook, your son, Mary Margaret and David are about to attack Peter. I need you to pouf us there. Hook can't hurt these boys, not again."

Rumple shakes his head "I can't. I have been walking around this island I know there are traps everywhere and I can get us into trouble. You on the other hand, you can. You know where the traps are and where Peter is. Close your eyes picture where you saw him, don't put us in the middle of the action just outside of it where we have the element of surprise."

Rumple puts his hand on Emma's shoulder causing her to jump and her eyes to spring open in panic.

Rumple soothes "It's okay. Regina and I need to have contact with you in order to go with you. The two of us can extend our magic to include others but you're new to this. Before you argue with me you are not facing Hook alone, not after I learned what he allowed to be done to you that brought about Peter. Think about protecting Peter and those boys. Remember we want the element of surprise, so near the action not in the middle of it. I am going to put my hand on your shoulder now, Regina is going to put her hand on the opposite shoulder. Don't lose that image Emma."

Regina and Rumple gently put their hands on Emma's shoulders just as white smoke starts to surround them. When the smoke dissipates they are beside a clearing looking at Hook, Neal, Mary Margaret and David encroach Peter and three Lost Boys. Emma carefully takes the bow off her back dipping an arrow in dream shade aiming Emma shoots the arrow adding a little zip to it.

As the arrow flies through the air Emma releases a protective growl "Get away from my son."

Regina's knees buckle at Emma's words turned on by this display. A shiver of fear runs down Rumple's back, this is not a woman he wants to mess with.

The arrow hits Hook in the back of the hand causing him to drop the sword in it and easily tears through it and through the wrist of his other arm. The sound of the mechanism that holds the hook onto the pirate's arm shattering is heard through the clearing as the hook falls to the ground.

Mary Margaret furrows her brow "But Henry's not here."

Regina rolls her eyes "Idiot."

David steps forward "Hey. Don't talk to my wife like that."

Emma stands in front of Peter blocking him from Hook.

David swallows a lump forming in his throat "Is Peter your son?"

Mary Margaret gasps covering her mouth "Why didn't you tell us?"

Emma snorts "Oh I don't know maybe because you're working with the man that allowed it to happen."

David growls "What?"

Hook stands firm "Come on mate. She's lying. Emma has been trying to get rid of me since day one and I've only been trying to help."

Emma spits "Right? Help like when you tried to assault me once we were a top the beanstalk, help like when you ripped out Aurora's heart to earn back Cora's trust, help like when you unleashed the giant on the town all the while knowing that was Cora's plan all a long, help like when you stole the last bean to save your own ass instead of the town. Nothing you have done was to help. It was all to look out for the only person you care about yourself. The only reason you kept Baelfire as long as you did was because you knew he was the Dark One's son. Earning his trust would have gotten you all the information you needed to kill his father, it also got you close enough to Pan for you to get rid of him and keep these boys trapped here. Did you even tell him you were the reason his mother left and wasn't going to come back? Yeah the Dark One killed her but it was better to have her dead then with the likes of you."

Hook yells in anger rushing forward to attack Emma only to be stopped with the blade of his sword stopping inches in front of Emma's face.

Hook swings again where the blade once again stops in front of Emma's face, "What did you do to me?"

Emma points to a wrist band on Hook's wrist "Gave you a little accessory. One that can't be cut off and only magic can remove but magic doesn't work on it. Magic doesn't work on you either. That means the spring that can heal your dream shade poisoning won't work, nor will the magic that is keeping you young."

Rumple hisses "Remind me not to get on your bad side Miss Swan."

Emma looks at him "What makes you think you're on my good side?"

Rumple shakes his head "Whoo, whoo. I like you Miss Swan. Honest yet daring, a fighter. Please tell me I'm further off then the one handed wonder."

Emma raises her hand separating her fingers a little.

Rumple nods "Good to know. Do me a favour, let me know when I slide into the same zone as him."

Emma clicks her tongue "Help me save my sons and you'll be a couple feet further from the line. You'll also earn the right to the warning you're asking for."

Rumple offers a hint of a smile "That was always the plan dearie."

David huffs "You've deviated from the plan before."

Rumple looks at the prince "Not this time. There is to much to lose."

Mary Margaret argues "And why should we trust you? It's brought us nothing but grief."

Emma looks at her mother "Then don't. Just stay out of my way."

Emma backs Peter and the other boys away keeping her eyes on the three who sided with Hook, Regina and Rumple follow closely. Once they are far enough a way a barrier goes up blocking Neal, David, Hook and Mary Margaret from following.

* * *

Emma sits beside the fire looking at her boys sighing heavily.

A boy with groggy tired eyes walks up to her "I can't sleep."

Emma looks at him "What's wrong?"

The boy frowns "I had a bad dream. Now I don't want to go back to sleep. What if it happens again?"

Emma caresses his cheek "What was it about?"

The boy starts to cry "This man came in to my room and took me from my bed. I was screaming and crying for help but no one came. I tried to get away from the man but he threw me into this cold dark room. There were foot steps above my head and I kept calling out but no one would come, all I got was told to be quiet."

Emma has flashes of the same thing happening to her with Hook.

Emma takes a breath to regain her composure "That is not going to happen again. This is what I want you to do next time you have that dream I want you to take a deep breath, imagine yourself as this big knight in shiny armour and say 'You can't hurt me. This is my dream and I say go away.' Then you throw out your hands and shoot this bright white light from them that sends the bad man away. When the bad man is gone you take that light and spread it around the room, cover the walls, doors, window, ceiling and floor, then you say 'Nothing that can hurt or scare me is allowed in this space. I am safe.' I know that's a lot to remember when you're scared so you can do that before you go to sleep. Close your eyes picture yourself in your room and spread that white light all over everything and say 'Nothing that can hurt or scare me is allowed in here. I am safe. I am going to have a good sleep,' then let yourself go to sleep. Do you want me to stay with you while you go to sleep?"

The boy nods leading Emma to where he was sleeping. Emma lies down beside him talking him through the steps of protecting himself from the bad dreams. As he has his eyes closed she hums a lullaby.

Regina watches this with Rumple "She said she wasn't a mother."

Rumple adds "All I've seen since we got here is her being a mother. Should I mention your knees buckling when Emma went all mama bear on Hook?"

Regina puts the cup she's holding to her lips "Nope," then takes a sip.

Regina sneaks a peek at Emma trying not to be noticed by Rumple who mumbles that he saw the look. Regina huffs going to lay down in her spot all the while looking at Emma with the boy cuddled into her side. Regina wakes up with a weight on her side quickly noticing it as Henry. Looking over at Emma she sees a pile of the remaining four Lost Boys draped over her. Regina smiles softly rubbing Henry's back as he starts to shift.

Rumple clears his throat "Breakfast is ready."

The boys on top of Emma jump up rushing to where Rumple has set up for them to eat. The boy that Emma comforted gently shakes her awake.

Emma stretches out "What's happening?"

The boy whispers "Sorry for waking you. It's breakfast time."

Emma sits up wincing when her body protests at the movement.

Regina hands Emma a mug "This will help your muscles relax. I remember when Henry used to sleep in the bed with me. I was stiff with one person sleeping on top of me, you had five."

Emma looks at Regina "Thanks. Not just for the drink. For raising Henry. He is a good kid, because of everything you did for him."

Regina sighs "I don't know. I lied, I made him feel isolated, I made him think I didn't love him."

Emma hums "You listened when he asked you to stop using magic, you helped find a way to get Mary Margaret and I home after trying to destroy both of us at one point, you were going to sacrifice yourself to save the entire town, you're working along side people you can't stand..."

Regina interrupts "That last one is to save my son."

Emma counters "Everything you've done is for your son. Even the things that were not the best for him. With all of that look at him, he's okay."

Regina looks over at Henry talking with the Lost Boys animatedly and laughing "Not quite yet. We have to get him off this island."

Rumple interrupts their moment "We will, when you guys stop with the sentiments and get to work. Eat something first. I don't need you passing out of malnutrition." Looking at Emma he asks "How did you think of that wrist band thing?"

Emma shrugs "As I shot the arrow I thought of not wanting Hook to hurt anyone else. Something that couldn't be removed by any means and would prevent him from having the time to figure out how to remove it. You know in case there was a loophole. Though now that I think about it there may be, the wrist band prevents him from hurting people but not setting something up that will hurt you." Emma looks at the boys "Watch your step boys. Hook could be setting up traps to hurt us."

All the boys nod mumbling their agreement.

* * *

Mary Margaret watches Hook tie a makeshift rope to the trunk of a tree "What are you doing?"

Hook growls "Your infernal daughter has made it so I can't hurt anyone ever again. Alas I have found a way around this cursed wrist band by setting up traps."

David bites "You watch how you talk about my daughter pirate."

Hook rolls his eyes "Some father you are. You left her with your enemies while you coerced with me and worked against her."

David defends "We aren't working against her..."

Hook cuts him off "No you're just working with the man that nearly killed her, twice."

Mary Margaret furrows her brow "Twice?"

Hook looks at her "Yes twice. Once when she was a wee lass defending the likes of Pan and his children. She got what was coming to her though from my boatswain. Then again with the dream shade that led her here so she could save herself. Three if you count what I did to her after we climbed the beanstalk."

David punches him in the jaw "You asshole. How could you do that to her?"

Hook sneers "I'm a pirate mate it's what we do. Who am I to deny a man of such pleasure? Especially after a hard fought battle. Some like them feisty. Emma was just what he needed. When I discovered she bared a child out of it I took him. It would not be right for him to not know about his heritage. Emma certainly wasn't going to tell him. Kind of proud of Baelfire for getting a piece of that too. Good on ya mate. As for the beanstalk Emma never liked me and I needed to know why. The bloody giant saved me from getting a piece of her. The dream shade poisoning was because she got in the way of my revenge over the crocodile."

David punches Hook again knocking him over then straddles him punching him repeatedly "There is nothing to be proud of there you prick. You're a horrible person."

Mary Margaret cries out "David stop it. You'll kill him."

David spits "He doesn't deserve to live after what he's done."

Mary Margaret pleas "Don't stoop to his level. Killing him hurts you more then it does him. Please. Let's go find our daughter."

David gives one last punch then stands dragging Hook to the tree across from one of the traps that would come down on him when he moved. After tying Hook to the tree David takes the pirate's hook hanging it up in front of him.

Turning to Neal the shepherd turned prince states "If you ever loved Emma you would come with us and help us get her off this island."

Neal looks at Hook then back at David "Is that what you'll do to me if I disagree?"

David shakes his head "No. You've been betrayed before. I offer you loyalty and friendship. I don't know what happened between you and Hook or you and your father but that's not who I am."

Neal growls "That's what you're doing to Emma."

David looks at Mary Margaret then back at Neal "Help us fix it. She grew up with out us, give us a chance to make up for it. I, we, want a chance to be there for Emma the way a parent would."

Neal sighs "If you hurt her."

David and Mary Margaret say together "We won't."

Neal steps around the trap and Hook walking to the two "Let's go."

David and Mary Margaret follow after Neal who alerts them of traps as they walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's been another long wait, sorry. Thank you for being patient and sticking around. Sorry if there are any errors and if it is choppy.**

* * *

Emma looks at the tree line of the clearing they were camped out in holding a dagger in her hand. She had heard a rustling and was waiting for the source of the sound to come out.

Regina steps beside her "What's wrong?"

Emma keeps her eyes on the woods "I think I heard something."

Regina summons a fireball "Who's out there? Show yourself or get a fireball to the face."

Rumple steps beside Regina sending a blast of fire into the woods around them a shriek is heard near by.

Emma rolls her eyes mumbling "Mary Margaret."

Rumple looks at her "You know that from a shriek."

Emma sighs "I used to live with her, she shrieked like that when a speck of dust landed on or near her."

Mary Margaret defends "I did not. I was a bandit I know how to handle myself. Look I know you're angry at us but I," David interrupts "We," Mary Margaret corrects "WE would like a chance to prove ourselves."

A painful scream is heard in the distance, David looks back "Hook must have gotten free."

Emma turns to the boys "Be on the look out and stay close to Regina, Rumple or myself."

The boys nod each one making sure their weapons are well kept.

David taps at his sword "There's no way he survived that. That trap was deadly."

Emma shakes her head "The first rule of setting traps is know how to get out of your own in case you get caught in it. Even if the pirate made a trap he couldn't escape he would still survive. He's a cockroach, hard to get rid of. I am not even sure that wrist band will ensure his death."

Mary Margaret opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Rumplestiltskin "You are doing a very good job at proving yourself so far. This is the second time Emma has said that Hook was not dead, when you assumed he was, and you didn't believe her then either. Why don't you try listening to her?"

Neal asks "When did you become the noble father?"

Rumple looks down shamefully, Emma informs "When you reentered his life. Sure there was a hiccup but he's trying now. Give him a chance."

Neal looks at her "Look who's talking. Your parents are trying too and you won't give them one."

Regina crosses her arms "They haven't done a damn thing to prove themselves, your father is showing improvement. You haven't seen it because you've been working with the enemy. Stick around, without trying to kill us, and you'll see it."

Neal pulls his jacket tighter "I got nowhere else to go on this infernal island."

One of the Lost Boys states "You sound like Hook."

Neal explains "I should. He was more of a father to me then my own was."

Rumple flinches shrinking into himself "I am sorry Bae. I let my fear control me then. I won't let you go again."

Neal shakes his head "Don't call me that. My name is Neal now. And you didn't let fear control you, you chose power over me. Your own son. I will never forgive you for that."

Emma retorts "At least you got fourteen years. I didn't even get five minutes before I was shoved in a wardrobe and sent away. You had a fighting chance. What chance did I have? What chance did these boys have when Hook ripped them from their beds and dropped them here? The only reason Hook spared you from their fates was you were," pointing to Rumple "His son. You would be here scared and hunted by a monster."

Neal shouts "Hook is not the monster," pointing to his father he growls "He is. He always will be. There is nothing in him to prove otherwise."

Rumple steps forwards "Son."

Neal growls "I stopped being your son when you dropped me down that portal by myself."

Before Rumple can say anything Hook jumps out of the trees "You make enough noise for a deaf person to find you."

Regina, Rumple and Emma jump into defensive positions while David and Mary Margaret gasp in shock.

Hook looks at Emma sneering "Pick a son and I'll make it painless. The other one won't be so lucky."

Hook shrugs "You know what, never mind I'll just take this one."

Hook sneers cutting a rope that sets off a trap right at Henry.

Neal pushes Henry out of the way "No."

The trap, a spike branch, hits him square in the chest Neal gasps as the branch snaps back and he drops to the ground. Emma swings her blade at Hook swiftly cutting through his neck removing his head.

Emma glares down at it "How long can a cockroach live without it's head?"

Mary Margaret blinks in horror as Rumple drops to his knees beside Neal.

* * *

Emma holds out her hands the ground under Hook swallowing him up a sapling springs up quickly turning into a full grown tree. In the tree at Emma's eye line is the hook the pirate wore instead of his right hand. The ground shakes as everyone looks towards skull island, seen from anywhere on the island even in the densest part of the forest, watching it crumble and sink into the sea. The grass under their feet goes from a dead sandy brown to a deep green. The trees shoot out brilliant bright leaves as the sun shines high in the sky.

Mary Margaret observes "I don't think I've ever seen the sun this bright."

The boys rejoice breaking into a joyous celebratory song and dance about the pirate finally being dead. A breeze surrounds Emma making her hair dance before calmness falls again.

Emma kneels beside Neal "I can fix this."

Rumple looks to her "How?"

Emma looks to Neal "Earlier when Rumple offered to turn you into a boy again you declined. This is the only way I can help you."

Neal concludes "Return me to the age I was here."

Emma nods "Yes."

Neal blinks "Would I be able to leave?"

Emma smiles "Yes. This land is only to be visited in your best dreams. It would return to that. A happy place for kids to explore and be free. Neal I won't do this unless you say it's okay."

Neal looks to his father then back at Emma nodding softly. Emma moves around the camp collecting various ingredients a fire starting in the pit. Emma mixes the ingredients taking out a canteen and pouring the concoction in it.

Emma walks to Neal holding the canteen to his lips "It's not going to taste very good but you need to drink it all."

Neal cringes when the liquid hits his lips but drinks it all. Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Rumple and the boys watch as the man becomes a healthy curly haired fourteen year old boy.

Neal sits up "Papa."

Rumple chokes "Bae."

Neal blinks "You came for me?"

Rumple nods "I did my boy. I am never leaving you again."

Neal hugs his father as Rumple looks to Emma "Thank you Miss Swan."

Emma nods as Henry, Peter and the boys run to hug her.

The youngest one, a boy around five with light blonde almost white hair, asks "Can we go home?"

Emma caresses his cheek "We certainly can."

Emma looks to the tree line "Are you coming Tink?"

Tinker Bell steps forward "Can I?"

Emma reaches out to her "I can use all the friends I can get. There's a lot for me to adjust too."

Tinker Bell smiles "I will gladly be your helper."

Tinker Bell takes the hand of the youngest boy leading them to the shore.

* * *

At the shore there is a ship waiting, the Jolly Roger was sank becoming a part of the underwater fauna.

One of the boys smiles "The Salvation. I have heard wondrous things about it. It would show up to take someone stranded at sea home. Most of it's passengers were people forced to walk the plank by the scourge of the seas, pirates. This is the first time I've seen it though."

Emma puts her hand on the boy's shoulder "There was something preventing it from coming before. Now it can provide the safe passage it is designed to give. Are you ready?"

The boy nods "Yes I am. Do you think I will find someone to care for me as a mother does?"

Emma smiles "I think anything is possible."

The boy returns the smile running aboard the ship with a few of the other boys, Baelfire being one of them.

Rumple steps to Emma's side "How much does he remember?"

Emma looks back at the island "When the island returned to it's former glory all bad times were replaced with their happiest memories of the time here. Your son will remember falling through the portal and whatever hardships he faced before coming here. It was here he missed home and wondered if he would ever be loved again. Seeing you here, finding him, that gave him life again. There may be adjustments on both sides, including you ensuring you will not leave again, but you came for him. That's what matters right now."

Rumple puts his hand on Emma's shoulder "Thank you."

Emma smiles "You're welcome. Be worthy of this chance Gold, second chances don't come along that often."

A boy's voice calls "Are you coming dad? I want to go home."

Rumple looks up at Baelfire "Coming son," when he gets to his son Rumple explains "This home is not like you remember son. It's not in the Enchanted Forest, it's a place in a land without magic. There is magic there now though, but I promise son I will be on my best behaviour and try to be good. I owe you that."

Baelfire nods "I believe you dad."

Rumple kisses the top of his boy's head "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Peter takes Emma's hand "Let's go home mom."

The boy holding Tinker Bell's hand tugs on it "Can I stay with you when we get to this new land?"

Tinker Bell picks him up hugging him tightly "It would be an honour."

Holding the boy on her hip she gently pushes Emma towards the ship "I'm not going anywhere without you. I let you out of my sight once before and damage was done. I won't let anything else happen to you."

Emma smiles "You've always looked out for me Tink."

Tink assures "I will continue to do so as long as you let me."

Emma pats the fairies shoulder "Not done needing your help yet. Though you are allowed to have a life outside of helping me."

Tink wipes at her forehead "Phew, I was starting to think you would be a twenty four hour job."

Emma shakes her head rolling her eyes "The kid you got on your hip is going to be a twenty four hour job."

Tink shrugs "I'm ready for it. I've been watching these boys for years now this ones got a special hold on me."

The boy drops his head on Tink's shoulder sleepily. When everyone is on the ship they set sail for Storybrooke.

* * *

Belle is waiting at the docks bouncing from her heals to her toes, she had been doing this for the two weeks they had been gone. Suddenly a ship appears in the distance making her heart race. When the ship docks David, Mary Margaret and Rumplestiltskin walk off the boat a curly haired brunette following closely behind Rumple.

Rumple hugs Belle "I would like you to meet someone," putting his arm around Baelfire he introduces "This is Baelfire my son. Son this is Belle, she's my um..."

Belle smiles finishing "Maid. I've been working for him for quite sometime and we've developed a friendship. It is very nice to meet you Baelfire."

Baelfire shakes her hand "It's nice to meet you too."

When the boy keeps moving Belle whispers "I thought he was grown up. What happened?"

Rumple sighs "He was hurt on the island and Emma healed him. The magic she used turned him back to the age he was there. I have my second chance Belle."

Belle smiles "That's great. I will help you with anything you need."

Rumple nods "Thank you. I may take you up on that offer, as much as possible."

Belle shrugs "I won't mind that at all."

A few of the boys stand at the side of the ship looking out at the growing crowd nerves building up inside them.

Emma soothes "It'll be okay. One foot in front of the other."

One by one the boys file off the ship.

When one boy with light brown hair steps off the boat a man with the same hair and a woman with auburn hair step forward "Dustin."

The boy looks towards them "Mom. Dad."

The two rush up hugging him, the woman cries "Oh my boy. You found us. I am so sorry we couldn't protect you."

Dustin turns "It's okay Fable brought us to safety. Just like she said she would."

The two look at Emma "Thank you Sheriff."

Emma smiles nodding "You're welcome."

Emma looks around watching the boys find people to care for them. Some of the adults in tears at finding their boys again, others asking if the boy in front of them would like to stay with them.

Regina sidles up to Emma "It appears they all have a roof over their head. Where will you be staying Miss Swan?"

David answers "What kind of question is that? With us of course."

Peter hides behind Emma "I don't want to stay with them."

Granny steps forward "I have a room big enough for you two."

Regina growls "She will not be staying in your overpriced hotel. I have a couple spare rooms for you to stay in, if you like Miss Swan?"

David spits "The hell she will. My daughter is not staying with the likes of you."

Peter furrows his brow "Why is he being so mean?"

Emma explains "Regina, uh, the Mayor, did something a long time ago to hurt him and now he doesn't trust her."

Peter frowns "That doesn't mean he can treat her so badly. We only fought Hook when he attacked us. We never went looking for him. It would only anger him more and increase the odds of another fight."

Looking at David he states "I haven't seen the Mayor do anything to you since we came together on the island. If you treated her this way back then maybe you deserved it. She was defending herself."

Emma shrugs "The boy's got a point there."

Regina offers "Henry and Peter staying under the same roof would give them a chance to get to know each other. I may be able to give you a few parenting tips too."

Mary Margaret scoffs "Yeah right because you've been such a good mother."

Emma defends "Hey. Henry is a good kid because of Regina. Sure there may have been times where it didn't look like it but she was trying to ensure he know right from wrong. At least she didn't give up on him the first chance she got."

Emma puts her arm around Peter "Come on boy let's get you some clothes."

Peter and Emma follow Regina and Henry into town.

* * *

Emma holds some clothes up against Peter eyeing it carefully "I don't think this is going to fit you either. We might have to go to the mens section. Oh I've missed so much," looking at Henry she finishes "With both of you."

Peter smiles "It's okay mom. You found me, saved me and are here now."

Emma hugs Peter pulling Henry into the hug too, when she sees Regina looking around awkwardly Emma asks "You want in too Regina?"

Regina shakes her head "I'm okay."

Henry waves "Come on mom. Get in here."

Regina steps back "No way."

Henry pulls her into the hug the older woman wrapping her arms around the boys her fingers grazing Emma's biceps.

After a few minutes Regina clears her throat "Okay that's enough. We are in the middle of a store. It's getting embarrassing."

As the hug ends Regina notices Mary Margaret and David watching longingly "Did you follow us here?"

David growls "There is no way I am letting you take my family away, so yeah I followed you here."

Emma turns "You need to stop. I asked for space."

Mary Margaret states "No you didn't."

Rumplestiltskin clears his throat "Actually she did. Before we left to find my son. That's why she had a bag packed," pointing to David he adds "Which you stole."

Peter furrows his brow "You stole her bag? Why?"

David looks from Peter to Emma no words coming to mind.

Regina answers "He's having a bit of trouble letting go."

David spits "I wouldn't have to if you didn't cast that curse. We would be perfectly fine."

Emma shakes her head "Enough. If this is how it's going to be I don't want to stay here. This is not the kind of environment I want Peter to be in. He's been through enough as it is."

Mary Margaret asks "What does that mean?"

Emma informs "It means I'm leaving Storybrooke. Tonight."

David crosses his arms "I am not letting that happen. No way."

Emma bites "I don't need your permission. Let's go Peter."

Emma puts the clothes she was holding back on the rack walking away with Peter, Rumplestiltskin once again blocks David from stopping them.

* * *

Emma finds Tinker Bell at Granny's "Hey Tink I was just letting you know I am leaving town. This is not the kind of environment I want Peter to be in."

Tinker Bell looks around "Oh. Is there something wrong with it? The environment I mean."

Emma sighs "I've spent my whole life looking for my parents. Now that I've found them, it's not what I expected. I just need some time to adjust and I'm not going to get it as long as I'm here."

Tinker Bell looks behind Emma at David and Mary Margaret rushing towards them "I see. Well I vowed to be there for you, so can I come too?"

Emma looks at Peter who nods vigorously, Emma nods "I don't see why not. We are leaving now."

David announces "Actually you can't leave. Your memories will be erased if you do."

Regina informs "Actually none of the people that want to leave were involved in the curse, so they can leave without losing their memories," looking at Emma she offers "Stay the night. It will give us a chance to collect our things."

Rumplestiltskin pulls up stepping out of his car "Unfortunately it also gives the Charmings a chance to stop them. It's now or never Dearies."

Regina looks between Emma and Rumplestiltskin "Give Henry and I ten minutes. New beginnings may be good for us too."

Emma looks to Tink and the boy Tink vowed to help.

Tink puts her arm around him "This is Austin."

Emma smiles "Nice to meet you Austin. Are you ready for a new adventure?"

Austin nods "I am as long as I am with you and Tink."

Emma runs her fingers through his hair "I won't leave you. I promise."

Standing Emma turns to Regina "We will help you get your stuff."

Tinker Bell, Austin, Peter and Emma get in the bug driving to the mansion.

Emma climbs out of the car looking at Regina "Are you sure you want to give this all up?"

Regina sighs "This has never been much of a home for me. There was always something missing. Maybe I'll find it out there," lowering her voice she adds "Or with you."

Emma furrows her brow "What?"

Regina hums "Nothing. Let's get my stuff."

With Tink and Regina tackling Regina's room, the dark haired woman would not allow Emma into her room, and Emma, Peter and Henry taking care of Henry's room the clothes are packed quickly. Henry packed up the living room, everything but the TV and Regina packed up her office.

Regina steps into the foyer "Okay I'm done. Henry are you ready to go?"

Henry pokes his head inside "Yeah. Emma helped us pack up the car. We even got the TV in. Don't worry there is a spot for me to sit and room for the things in the office. Emma said we could use her car for some things too."

Emma comes out of the kitchen with a box, Tinker Bell behind her with another, "We took care of the kitchen."

Regina eyes them "I didn't think we could take any of that."

Tinker Bell states "Emma is very good at packing. We got almost everything out of there."

Regina looks at Emma "Thank you Miss Swan."

Emma offers a half smile "No problem. We should get going before the exits out of town are blocked."

Tinker Bell furrows her brow "They would do that? They have some issues with letting go."

Emma and Tinker Bell walk out with Regina sighing before she exits locking the door behind her and heading to the car. Regina puts her stuff in the car surprised at how well packed it was.

Emma states "I hope you don't mind I took the booster seat out of your garage for Austin."

Regina shrugs "I don't. I am glad it is finding a use again."

Peter gets in the back with Austin while Tink takes a spot in the passenger seat. Regina and Henry get in the Mercedes.

Emma looks out her window "Rumple, er Mr Gold, just said they exited out of the west side of town."

Regina nods following Emma out of town as she passes the town line Regina whispers "Goodbye Storybrooke," looking out her rearview mirror she notices David's tan truck screeching to a halt just before crossing the line.

Emma pulls up behind Rumple with Regina behind her getting out of the car "Now what?"

Emma unfolds a map of Maine "Well the nearest town is forty miles north."

Emma traces the route with her finger pointing at the town.

Rumple hums "We will follow you."

Regina sighs "Seeing as you're the only with a map I guess that's feasible."

Emma looks at Regina "You can take charge when we stop."

Rumple states "I think we should head to New York. That's where Neal was. His apartment would still be vacant."

Emma sighs "That's one of the first places they'll look if they find away to leave without losing their memories. Not to mention south while we are going north."

Rumple shrugs "How hard is it to change our direction? You haven't told the Charmings about our adventure, they don't know that's an option. You came from Boston, that's the first place they'll look. If we go north they'll search every town from here to Boston and further. New York is our best option and still near the water. I must admit I have grown quite accustom to leaving on or near the water."

Emma admits "It does have quieter suburbs," when Regina and Rumple wear matching confused looks Emma explains "A suburb is a residential community a stones throw away from the city. It's a lot less overwhelming then getting right in the thick of things if we were to move right into the city. We can try the city first to see what you think. I must warn you living in the city is extremely expensive, even if you're asking for a shoe box apartment."

Rumple grumbles "Why on earth would someone want to live in a shoe box?"

Emma hums "Sometimes it's all you can find."

Regina shifts her weight from foot to foot "Can we please get on the road? I have a feeling one of the dwarves is going to stumble up asking for help finding his home."

Rumple gestures to the road behind him "Lead the way Miss Swan."

Emma heads back to her car pulling ahead with Rumple and Regina following closely behind her.


End file.
